In-flight refueling (or air-to-air refueling) is an operation where fuel is transferred from one aircraft to another aircraft during flight. The purpose of this operation is to extend the flight of an aircraft and thus increase its operational effectiveness. In most military cases, aircraft require many refueling events to extend the distance it can cover to complete its mission. Due to current safety requirements, an aircraft's flight distance may be unnecessarily extended to circumvent adverse weather where lightning may be encountered. Therefore, in-flight refueling is typically performed many miles from weather conditions where lightning may occur to minimize the potential for a lightning strike. As a result, more fuel is used to extend the aircraft's flight distance in order to avoid these weather conditions and, therefore, more refueling operations may be required. Thus, there is a need to protect an aircraft during in-flight refueling operation as a result of lightning strike.
Two methods of refueling aircraft in flight are typically practiced. One method is to use a rigid boom attached to the refueling aircraft with a connector and nozzle at its distal end to connect the refueling aircraft to the receiving aircraft. A second method is to use a flexible hose trailed behind the refueling aircraft that is attached to a drogue disposed at the end to connect the refueling aircraft to the receiving aircraft. In both methods, the fuel is transported from a tank in the refueling aircraft through a duct, across a connector and nozzle and then through a receiving duct in the receiving aircraft and finally into the receiving aircraft's fuel tanks. Typically, both systems incorporate a valve mechanism in the connector, close to the junction between the two aircraft such that if an emergency disconnect is performed, the valve will close and stop fuel flow to minimize loss of fuel into the surrounding air-stream. Jet fuel is flammable when the correct proportions of fuel vapor and oxygen are present. The oxygen content required to ignite and sustain combustion of fuel may change with air pressure or temperature changes; however, it is well known that jet fuel will only ignite when the proper fuel oxygen ratio is present in the fuel-air mixture.
Therefore, there exists a need for a device to reduce the risk during an in-flight refueling operation in the event of a lightning strike.